


Under your sexy body

by Phanbelina



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Established Relationship, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, TATINOF, The Amazing Tour Is Not on Fire, Tour Fic, Tourbus, Touring, tatinof usa, tourbus fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanbelina/pseuds/Phanbelina
Summary: Touring seems to take all their time away from one another, so Dan and Phil take some time alone in the back of the bus on route to the next destination.





	

“Well that went well tonight” Phil said as he and Dan were heading back towards their dressing room after just finishing the Washington show. They had been on tour for a couple of weeks now and they were slowly getting used to the routine of things.

“It was a good one, definitely the weirdest weird kids we have had so far” Laughed Dan “They may have even been weirder than you” They were heading through the narrow corridors of the theatre, grateful when they see the dressing room door around the next corner. Phil walks in first and Dan quickly follows him being sure to close and lock the door. Without either of them saying anything they just fall into the others arms. Lips find lips and foreheads rest together. It was nothing heated, just the two of them sharing a moment. A small piece of togetherness that calmed them after a show.

“How long do you think we have today?” Dan asks muttering against Phil’s lips, not wanting to break the contact they have with each other.

As if on cue someone knocked on the door.

“Not long enough” Phil replied pressing their lips closer before stepping back. Dan smiled meekly, what he wouldn’t give to get five minutes alone with Phil. While the tour was perfect and they were meeting so many fans and generally just having the time of their lives. They barely got ten minutes of just the two of them. There was always people around them, prepping them before a show, ushering them out of the building after a show. And then there was the bus, now it wasn’t just them travelling, they had a whole company to share with. Not many of whom knew the truth behind their relationship, besides which they hated to make it obvious if they wanted to spend some time together, not that they really got a chance as there was always someone there talking to them.

Dan went to open the door while Phil started putting things away in his bag.

“We’re heading out in fifteen, haven’t got long here, the cleaners want in” It was a member of their management

“Right” Dan replies shuffling over to help Phil clear the room. Management is replaced by security at the door and they are accompanied out of the room. They head out of the building, Louie following along behind them and they’re ushered straight in the bus. They must have exited the theatre through a different route as there were no fans outside tonight.

“Thought you may want to bypass the fans for one night” Louie said closing the bus door behind him.

Neither of them replied they just smiled in thanks. Dan went to throw their bags and jackets in the back of the bus while Phil settled down on the sofa checking his phone. Dan joined him there a few minutes later and sat down next to him leaving a good few inches between them both.

“Anything exciting happened?” Dan asked nodding at the phone in Phil’s hand

“Not really, most of my mentions are just people talking about some show that happened tonight” Phil smiled. He replied to a few people while they were waiting for the rest of their crew to join them on the bus. Dan was occupied with his mac scrolling through his tumblr.

“How long is this journey?” Phil asked, once the bus had been going for ten minutes, asking no one in particular.

“Ten hours roughly, give or take thirty minutes” their tour assistant replied “So we should arrive by roughly nine AM you can go straight to your hotel and take the day for yourselves then”

“Great” smiled Phil looking back down at his phone and then at Dan who was blissfully ignoring him. He typed out a quick message, looking at Dan waiting for his reply.

Dan smirked when he saw his phone screen light up.

 _Reckon we can sneak off in this ten hours?_ The message read.

Dan quickly typed out his reply **god i bloody hope so**

It wasn’t that they had to sneak off, everyone eventually went to bed. The fact was it always felt suspicious to them if they were the first to leave or if they left together or if they were both the last to leave. Of course, no one would really notice or mind. They all knew that they were so used to spending the majority of their time with just the other, that would be no different just because they were on tour and there was other people around.

Phil engaged himself in conversation with the others and Dan slipped away to the bedroom at the back of the bus. He pulled his jeans off and replaced them with joggers and climbed onto the bed checking his phone while he waited for Phil. It was only a few minutes before Phil joined him there.

“Glad we’re not making it too obvious today” Dan said, half smirking at Phil.

“I don’t care” Phil replied changing out of his clothes and putting pyjamas on instead. He got onto the bed and lay down next to Dan “we didn’t spend last night together or the night before and I really don’t care about anyone else right now.”

Phil was laying on his back and Dan rolled onto his side leaning his head on his arm so he could look down at Phil.

“About nine and a half hours to occupy now” he muttered

“Good” Phil replied “Any plans?”

“You” Dan leant down and pressed their lips together, not giving Phil a chance to do or say anything.

“I’ve missed you” Phil said breaking the kiss “I’ve missed this for the last couple of days”

Dan’s reply was bringing their lips back together, deepening the kiss, pressing their bodies into each other. Dan groaned slightly as Phil’s leg pushed up into his crotch creating just the right amount of friction, he rocked lightly into it. Dan’s hands found themselves on Phil’s back pulling him in closer, their legs becoming tangled in each other as they pulled and pressed against each other. They were both rutting against each other as their mouths and tongues wrestled, a change of positions caused Phil to groan louder than Dan had previously. Dan suddenly snapped back as though he had just remembered where exactly they were.

“Phil” he said panting slightly “We can’t not here, it’s too obvious, too loud.”

“We can” Phil said rocking his hips against Dan’s knowing the effect it would have on him. Dan hissed at the contact his cock twitching for more. It had been about a week since they had done anything together, let alone actually had sex. That had been longer.

“We just need to get through this journey and then we have a whole day and night we can spend together in the hotel. Just us two.” Dan muttered

“Or we could get this out of our systems now and then tomorrow at the hotel it won’t be so rushed and quick”

“Rushed and quick?” Dan smiled “usually people just say one or the other Phil”

“Shut up” Phil replied “You know exactly what I mean.”

“Or we could wait until the hotel. Do this there, rushed and quick. Sleep for an hour. Then we could take a shower together, take it nice and slow.” Dan was saying as they were both still slowly grinding their hips against each other “You and I in the shower together, how long has that been? Soaping each other up, rubbing shower gel into your body.”

“Dan, if you’re trying to convince me to wait until the morning then you’re doing a terrible job” Phil laughed. His laugh rocked through his body and his hips vibrated against Dan’s causing him to moan again.

“Phil” Dan groaned

“I want you so much” Phil muttered into Dan’s ear before kissing him again and rolling them so Dan was on his back, Phil on top of him grinding their hips together even harder.

Dan moaned again. His hands going around Phil’s back and wrapping his legs around Phil’s waist pulling him closer. They rocked against each other, their mouths muffling their moans though they couldn’t do anything about the creaks the bed was making. Their kissing was getting sloppier as their grinding against each other increased.

“Fuck” Dan moaned against Phil’s mouth “I’m close”

Somehow Phil managed to slip his hand behind Dan and into his boxers, a finger rubbing down his crack until he found his hole. He pressed a finger against it and then removed it motioning for Dan to suck on it, he did eyes meeting Phil’s as his cheeks sucked in around his finger, tongue swirling around making sure it would be wet enough. Phil re-joined their lips kissing him again, still rocking against each other he slipped his hand back inside Dan’s boxers and pushed his finger into him. He arched his back pushing him closer against Phil who bucked his hips faster and faster against him.

“You feel so tight” Phil muttered against his lips as his finger hooked inside him and rubbed a few times against his prostate.

“Ughhh Phil” Dan moaned as he came in his boxers writhing underneath Phil. Phil bucked his hips a few more times and he was gone too. Seeing Dan writhing underneath himself, feeling his tight heat around his finger and the twitching of Dan’s cock through the material of their clothes; sent him spilling into his own pants.

Dan groaned as Phil rolled off him. They kissed each other slowly until the stickiness around their groins became uncomfortable.

“Coming in our pants like teenagers” Dan laughed as he pulled his bottoms off, cleaning himself up as much as he could without a shower, while Phil did the same.

“I’m just looking forward to that shower even more now” Phil replied as he climbed into the bed getting under the covers.

“Mmm” Agreed Dan “I guess I’ll see you in the morning then?”

“Can’t you just get into bed?” Phil asked

“It’s too obvious Phil, everyone probably knows what we’ve just been doing because of how loud that bed is, if I stay it’s only going to confirm what they think isn’t it?”

“Dan I do not care. Let them think what they want, no one will say anything anyway!” Phil moaned “I just want to spend a night on the bus in bed with my boyfriend, is that too much to ask for?”

Dan smiled at Phil’s puppy dog eyes and walked back over to the bed climbing in next to him. They wrapped their arms around each other and lay close, foreheads almost touching.

“We are not leaving that bed for even a second tomorrow” Dan muttered eyes heavy with sleep

“Except for this shower you promised me” Phil replied just as drowsily

“Right, you can fuck me in the shower and then straight into bed” Dan replied as he yawned “Goodnight Phil”

“Night Danny”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just cant seem to help writing about them on tour, it literally just writes itself !!
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
